


sana sa susunod

by lovingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Engineer!Jongin, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Model!Kyungsoo, Reasonable Ending, Slight Smut, Slight!BaekSoo, eraserheads, jongin was pressured a lot ok, kaisoo magasin au, tindahan ni aling nena
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingjongin/pseuds/lovingjongin
Summary: di aakalain ni jongin na makikita niya muli ang first love niya sa isang fhm magasin sa tindahan ni aling nena
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	sana sa susunod

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED
> 
> Pls enjoy this it was very fun to make!!!!
> 
> jongin is a very paladesisyon na bayot
> 
> marupok talaga si jongin 
> 
> sobrang rupok
> 
> inspired by eraserheads - magasin
> 
> god i love that song so much

hindi aakalain ni jongin na dito niya makikita muli ang nagbigay sa kaniya ng isa sa mga pinakamasayang parte ng kaniyang buhay. 

si ex.

ang kaniyang pinakapaboritong ex.

gusto lang naman ni civil engineer jongin park na bumili ng mighty pula sa tindahan malapit sa construction site na nilelead niya sa baclaran.

oras ng tanghalian, at dahil sa tirik ng araw ay bakat na ang pawis sa kaniyang likod. inilabas niya ang kaniyang namamasa-masang bimpong puti at isinabit ito sa kaniyang balikat.

at dahil breaktime nga, napagisipan niyang maglakad lakad sa mga mumunting gusali na malapit dito, halos parang palengke na rin pala.

nagkalat ang mga tao, at ayaw naman ni jongin makihalubilo sa mga workers niya kase nahihiya siya. 

ibinulsa niya ang kaniyang mga kamay at napadpad sa isang pang malakihang sari-sari store. 

Tindahan ni Aling Nena, ngalan nito.

napansin niya ang mga nakahalerang iba't ibang uri ng yosi na nakadisplay sa isang babasaging lalagyanan kaya lumapit siya sa isang matandang babaeng abala sa pagbilang ng kaniyang pera.

"Aling Nena?" Alanganing tawag niya rito.

"Nenita, panganay na anak ni Aling Nena," pagtatama niya rito, at napangiti naman si Jongin.

"Ale, mighty pula nga, 'sang kaha," yun na lamang ang nasabi niya't dumukot ng ilang barya sa kaniyang bulsa.

napalibot ang kaniyang mga mata. maraming tinda sa tindahan ni aling nena.

mga wholesale tsittsirya, tila seller ng mga tindahan mismo. natuwa naman ni jongin kasi nakita niya ang pamilyar na choko choko na ibinibili sa kaniya ng kaniyang ex date noong sila'y magjowa pa noong highschool. pagkatapos ng kanilang klase'y 'di na nagugulat si jongin kapag inaaya siya ng kaniyang ex sa isang tindahan na malapit sa kanilang paaralan. bibilangin ng ex niya ang mga baryang natira niya't ipambibili niya ng sampung pirasong choko choko at dalawang piattos, isang barbeque at sour and cream. si jongin naman ang bahala sa dalawang plastic ng seven up at limang piraso ng ding dong.

magmemeryenda sila sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga na inaakyat nila noong bata pa sila, malapit lang sa parke kung saan sila'y naghahabulan.

maraming mga alaala ang naungkat sa isang simpleng bagay. halos buong buhay ni Jongin ay nakasama niya ang ex niya.

pwera na lamang nang makapasa si Jongin sa kaniyang pinapangarap na mapasukan na kolehiyo sa maynila, at alam naman niya na ang mga relasyon na malayo sa isa't isa'y imposible na magtagal.

kung kaya't wala siyang nagawa kung 'di magpaalam, at magtiis ng matagal na panahon.

matagal naman na eh, magpipitong taon naman na. matanda na si jongin at alam niya na kung paano kontrolin ang kaniyang emosyon.

'di tulad na date'y halos mangisay siya sa papag ng higaan ng kaniyang ina, gulong gulo sa isip at hirap na hirap sa desisyon na dapat niyang gawin.

sa araw na sinabi niya sa ex niya, ngumiti lamang ito ng masaya. Talagang masaya ito para sa kapanan ni jongin at naiintindihan niya kung bakit ganoon ang kaniyang desisyon. Medyo nagkaluhaan at nagkayakapan man sa dulo'y nagawa ni Jongin na talikuran ang kaniyang sinisinta.

nang iabot kay jongin ang sukli'y napatingin siya sa isa sa mga magasin na nakadisplay sa tabi ni nenita. siya'y nagtaka. tila pamilyar ang pagmumuka ng taong nasa front cover nito.

kumunot ang kaniyang noo't napabaling kay nenita na abala parin sa pagbilang ng kaniyang kinita para sa araw na ito.

"ate nenita, patingin nga ng magazine na 'yon, magkano ba?"

"150 pesos, ihjo,"

"pabili nga ho,"

ang ipinagkaiba lang talaga ng kanta ng eraserheads na magasin at ang storyang ito ay may pambili si jongin nito. hatdog.

tila nagkaroon ng malaking buto sa lalamunan ni jongin kung kaya't hindi siya makapagsalita nang maiabot na ng ale ang magazine.

nanginginig ang kamay niyang ibinulsa ang kaha ng mighty pula't halos maging iba ang dahilan ng kaniyang labis na pagpapawis. bumilis ang kabog ng kaniyang dibdib.

nang hawiin niya ang front cover, naging tama ang kaniyang pagdududa.

ang nagmamay-ari ng taong magandang nakatayo sa harapan ng magazine ay walang iba kung hindi ang kaniyang unang pag-ibig.

si kyungsoo do.

si kyungsoo do na walang ibang ginawa kung hindi alalahanin ang kaniyang kapakanan maliban sa kaniyang sarili. ang may patakbong bitbit na malamig na tubig at isang mabango't malinis na bimpo pagkatapos manalo nila jongin sa isang liga sa kanilang baranggay.

si kyungsoo do na ngayo'y nakikipagtitigan kay jongin mula sa magazine na ito.

si kyungsoo do na napapaligiran ng dilaw na alahas, sa kaniyang leeg, tenga't mga daliri. ang kaniyang mata'y puno ng magandang kolorete't kitang kita ang kaniyang mga magagandang nunal na love na love ni jongin ikiss isa isa.

hindi siya makapaniwala kung kaya't inilabas niya ang Samsung J7 2016 na basag basag ang screen at hinanap agad ang pangalan ng binata (sana binata pa) sa kaniyang google.

hindi naman kasi pala internet si jongin, sapat na ang kaniyang candy crush na umabot na sa level 526 at ang kaniyang gallery na puno ng mga litrato ng kaniyang mga pamangkin. 

maraming pumapasok sa utak ni jongin. 'di niya aakalain na magmomodel ang nasabing lalaki. ang huling pagkakaalam niya'y pag-arte't pagkanta ang ninanais ni kyungsoo. medyo natuwa ang puso ni jongin nang maisip na medyo pasok na yon sa pangarap niya. kahit tinawanan niya lamang ang mga sinabi niya'y syiempre, isang batok at isang malakas na 'walanghiya ka!' ang nanggaling kay kyungsoo.

medyo mabagal ang data ni jongin kung kaya't naisip pa niya kung ilang kotse na siguro ang pagmamay-ari ni kyungsoo. kung gaano kagaling ito rumampa sa entablado habang suot suot ang mga damit ng mga importanteng brand.

at nang lumabas ang mga resulta, halos manlambot ang kaniyang mga tuhod.

lumabas ang mga litrato ni kyungsoo na nakatitig sa camera, hubad at tanging isang matulis na kutsilyo lamang ang nagtatago sa kaniyang mga cute na cute na utong na naaalala ni jongin na lagi niyang kinakagat dati. namula siya't nagtaka sapagkat halos lahat ng litrato ni kyungsoo'y nakahubad nito. o kung kaya bastos ang mga pose nito't kitang kita ang bakat ng kaniyang matabang mga binti at pwet.

napabaling siya muli sa magazine at ibinuklat. nakita niya ang seryosong muka ni kyungsoo habang may hawak itong dalawang piraso ng itlog, itinambal ang kaniyang litrato sa isang artikulo ukol sa pangangalaga sa iyong seminalya o ehem.

tamod.

namula lalo si jongin at napatingin sa kaliwa't kanan. dapat lang na basahin niya ito sa isang pribadong lugar. kung saan siya lamang ang makakakita.

FHM features gay model as front cover for the first time ever.

eto ang mga artikulo na nakita niya sa internet at agad binuksan ito. napagpasiyahan ni jongin na umupo sa loob ng isang cafe't alamin pa ang mga bagay na nangyare sa kaniyang unang irog.

international model kyungsoo do has been the first ever non-binary model to front the cover of philippine top magazine 'for him magazine'. 

nangunot noo ni jongin. iba ang gay and non-binary! get your facts straight, barurotnews.ph!

sa onting pagbabasa niya'y marami siyang natuklasan.

nabasa niya kung paano naiscout si kyungsoo ng isang sikat na executive na nagmula pa sa france. ito'y nawala habang sinusubukang umuwi sa kanilang probinsya't tinulungan siya ni kyungsoo.

namuhay ang pagkatuwa ni jongin. kahit kailan talaga'y matulungin ang binata. iyan ang isa sa mga pinakadahilan kung ba't napaibig si jongin.

sinabi rin noon ang selebrasyon ng kanilang pang-apat na anibersaryo bilang magka—

naibaba ni jongin ang phone.

'di niya maiwasang malungkot.

"one americano for kai!"

walang imik na tumayo siya upang kuhanin ang kaniyang inumin. hindi naman sa 'di pa siya nakakamove-on— mahirap magmove-on sa taong ginawa mong tahanan— iyon lang ay dahil sa 'di niya mapigilan na mamiss ang kasiyahan at pagmamahal na naramdaman niya habang kasama si kyungsoo.

kumikita naman siya ng malaki ngayon dahil isa na siyang ganap na engineer, tila ubos na ubos naman ang kaniyang puso. kahit ano mang subukan niyang relasyon ay hindi parin nito matapatan ang ibang klaseng kasayahan na namuhay sa loob ni jongin sa sobrang matagal na panahon.

kung kaya't masasabi nating hindi pa talaga siya nakakapagmove on. wala siyang inisip kunh di si kyunhsoo. si kyingsoo ang naging lakas niya sa mga panahon na siya'y nagiisa, iniisip kung napano na ang binata.

siguro never din talaga siyang nakapagmove on, hano?

nais niya lang naman makasama muli ang sinisinta, na mahanap na ito at bumawi sa mga taong wala ito sa kaniyang piling. nahalikan, mayakap at makamusta ang binata.

at dahil favorite nga siya ni lord, tila agad agad na napakinggan ang kaniyang mga panalangin.

isang kamay ang pumatong sa kaniyang kamay nang hawakan niya ang kapeng nakaabang sa counter.

nagulat naman si jongin, as one does.

"anong—"

"jongin?"

halos manigas— nanigas talaga ang pangangatawan niya, naiwan ang kaniyang mata sa kamay na nakapatong sa sarili niyang kamay at dahan dahan inilapat ang kaniyang paningin sa pagmamay-ari nito.

muli, sumigaw ang barista.

"one americano for.. kai? again?" sigaw nito.

nagkatinginan sila.

halos mabingi si jongin sa biglang pagbilis ng pintig ng kaniyang puso. hindi siya makapaniwala.

"kyu—"

kinuha ni kyungsoo ang dalawang cup ng americano't pinanlakihan ng mata si jongin. oo tama, si kyungsoo.

naramdaman ni jongin ang pamumula ng kaniyang pisngi.

nakasuot ito ng itim na mask, pantakip sa kaniyang ilong at bibig. ngunit kahit anong gawin niyo'y 'di makakalimutan ni jongin ang dalawang magagandang mata ni kyungsoo.

inalalayan naman siya ni jongin papunta sa table niya nang maalalang nakalabas parin ang magazine na kaniya'y binili sa baclaran kani-kanina lamang.

kung kaya't dinakot niya ito't ihinagis sa upuan na kaniyang inuupuan bago panandaliang umupo. kunware talaga'y 'di nakita ni kyungsoo iyon.

"jongin," marahang tawag nito't eto na naman ang puso ni jongin. ibinaba niya ang dalawang americano't umupo sa tapat ni jongin.

"kyungsoo..." 

'di maiwasang pumiyok si jongin. 

"kamusta ka na?"

isa lang ang masasabi ni jongin. pareho man ang mga mata ng kaniyang unang irog, ngunit iba na ang pagtingin nito kay jongin. 'di tulad noo'y puno ng pag-aaruga. hindi maintindihan ni jongin.

tila nagbago ang ikot ng mundo. 

ibang iba na ang tingin niya sa dati.

napatikhim si jongin bago ngumiti ng tipid sa lalaking kakaiba ang titig sa kaniya.

"eto, ayos lang. may inaayos lang na site malapit dito,"

"aha? si engineer kim ba ang inaasahan ko? nakakatuwa naman," ngumiti ito, at kung akala ni jongin ay makikita niya muli ang matamis niyang ngiti'y siya'y nagkamali.

tila ibang tao ang kaharap ni jongin. hindi niya makita ang mahiyaing kyungsoo na laging palangiti't nakaabang kay jongin.

nagbago na ang lahat sa kaniya.

deretso ang kaniyang upo't nakataas ang baba, mas mukang confident sa dating kyungsoo na halos maging kamatis ang muka sa tuwing napapansin ng mga guro sa eskwelahan sa pagiging cute nito.

"tama nga. may nabalitaan din ako sa'yo ah? big shot ka na pala," kahit mabasag ang puso ni jongin ay ipinakita niya parin ang ngiting ipinapakita niya kay kyungsoo na nagbibigay seguridad dito.

"ah oo, napadaan lang ako kasi dinaanan ko yung ex ko," 

"huh? sino naman?" nangunot si jongin. alam niyang hindi tipo ni kyungsoo na magkaroon ng mga ex kung san san.

"si baekhyun. boss ko,"

halos napasigaw si jongin ngunit pinigilan niya naman ang sarili na magOA OA don. grabe parang kanina binabasa niya ang isang artikulo tungkol sa kanilang trip sa japan para sa anibersaryo nila tas biglang break na sila?

gano lang ba talaga kaswerte si jongin?

kung kaya't subalit ay tumango na lamang si jongin at patuloy na nakipagkwentuhan sa kaniyang unang iniirog.

\---

lagi na lang na may 'di inaasahan na pangyayare.

oo, medyo plano ni jongin na takasan ang pagview sa site pero hindi niya talaga inaasahan ang paglipad ng mga damit nang imbitahan siya ni kyungsoo sa kaniyang condo.

hindi niya inaasahang maramdaman muli ang mga haplos ni kyungsoo't marinig ang kaniyang mga ungol.

hindi talaga.

ibang iba na talaga si kyungsoo. kung dati'y medyo ayaw niyang nakikipaghalikan kay jongin kasi nagaalala siyang baka mabahuan si jongin sa kaniyang hininga, ngayon naman ay tila uhaw na asong pagsipsip sa bawat parte ng labi ni jongin. mapanglibot na mga kamay at isang kamay na inaalalayan si jongin na ilagay ang kaniyang kamay sa pwet nito.

syiempre, bilang si jongin ay awtomatiko ang kaniyang pang panaderong paglalamas sa dalawang globo na nakakabit sa likod ni kyungsoo.

kumandong agad si kyungsoo si jongin na kanina'y tahimik na nakaupo sa sofa't ngayo'y ipinagkikiskis ang kanilang mga aring nakabalot pa.

pero syiempre mamaya hindi pa.

"kainin mo ako please?" bulong ni kyungsoo sa tainga ni jongin at halos mapunot ni jongin ang puting polo ni kyungsoo na binili pa nito mula uniqlo.

hinawi agad ni jongin ang isang parte ng polo upang masilayan niya ang magagandang utong ni kyungsoo. napakagat siya ng labi.

"ang ganda mo talaga, kyungsoo," sabi niya bago tikman ang kanang utong ni kyungsoo.

nanginig naman ang binata bilang sagot at napahawak sa buhok ni jongin bago isubsob ang dibdib sa pagmumuka nito.

hindi talaga to inaasahan ni jongin. hindi talaga.

hinding hindi talaga.

kasalukuyang nakahiga si kyungsoo sa hubad na dibdib ni jongin at hinahaplos naman ni jongin ang buhok nito. kakatapos niya lang linisan si kyungsoo dahil punong puno ito ng laway at.. alam niyo na.

"jongin, alis ka na ng condo mamaya ha?"

lumunok si jongin.

nakutuban ni jongin na papalayasin na agad siya ni kyungsoo pagkatapos ng kanilang maikling pagsasama.

napahinga siya ng malalim.

nirespeto ni kyungsoo ang desisyon dati na tapusin ang kanilang relasyon na nagbigay kasiyahan kay jongin.

kung kaya't rerespetuhin niya ang desisyon ni kyungsoo na hindi na muli buksan ang kaniyang puso para sa umaasang si jongin.

ganito siguro ang pait na naramdaman ni kyungsoo sa kaniyang dibdib nang mapilitan siyang pumayag sa desisyon ni jongin.

"oo kyungsoo, patulugin lang kita?"

"sige, last naman na ito eh,"

hinihiling na ngayon ni jongin na sana'y 'di niya nakita ang magasin na iyon sa tindahan ni aling nena sari-sari store.

ibang iba ka na talaga, mahal ko. 

\---

may isang hiling pa nga pala si jongin.

hinihiling niya na sana sa susunod na issue, asa centerfold na si kyungsoo.

ang una't (kailanman ay 'di magiging) huling pagibig ni engineer jongin kim

**Author's Note:**

> KAYA TODAY???
> 
> twt: @baksnadaks


End file.
